


Out of Reach

by Capucine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Yong-Wook Park is a halfblood who has dreams of living up to her father's greatness at Quidditch. However, she finds something more important at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Wizards_Vs_Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wizards_Vs_Muggles) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Write a realistic OC story. Whether it's a fan-in-verse or not doesn't matter, just make sure that the situation which arises from their presence feels like it could actually happen to someone.
> 
> Bonus if any pairing happens long into the story or, if already established, makes sense  
> Bonus for originality

Ashley Yong-Wook Park was all of thirteen, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she traversed the halls once again. She had hardly been able to wait over the summer break, as she found Hogwarts a great place to make new friends she didn't have to hide her witch status from. Her yellow striped necktie flapped a bit as she spotted Honora Breen, a classmate who she had thought about all summer. "Honora! Honora, it's me!"

Honora glanced up from the book fighting not to be held, and grinned a wide, easy smile. "Ah, if it isn't the cute little Hufflepuff," she said, winking at Ashley. 

Ashley threw her arms around Honora, nearly knocking the green-striped scarf off of her neck. "Honora, you're not going to believe what happened to me over the summer-- but wait, first, how are you? Did your sister have her wedding?"

Honora chuckled, shoving the book into her bag and wrapping her arms around Ashley. "She did get married. And I am doing very well, thank you, especially now that I've got my eye candy to boost my status." She winked at Ashley, catching one lock of black and blue hair in her hand. "Did this over the summer, yeah?"

"Yes," Ashley said, fighting to keep from giggling. Honora had always been more cool and composed than her. "I thought it would look good. Does it?"

"It looks good," Honora assured, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulders; it was in waves, like an ocean falling down over her shoulders. Her greenish-blue eyes suddenly filled with mischief, as she said, "Seems awfully bold for a Hufflepuff."

"It's not that bold; kids in my house dye their hair all the time," Ashley said, a bit confused.

"Well then, you might as well go the whole way and make it a pastel rainbow," Honora teased, though there was a note of seriousness in her voice. "It'd look fantastic."

That sounded rather appealing, considering that magic probably could dye hair better than muggle brands. But Ashley said, "Why don't you dye your hair? I'm sure a streak of green would suit you."

"It would, wouldn't it?" Honora said, looking a lock of her hair thoughtfully. "Or I could just make it fire engine red and be the most visible student for the whole year. Choices, choices..."

"Ashley!" The call came from a couple of other Hufflepuffs, who seemed eager to put their stuff in their rooms. "Come on, we've got to find out the password for our dormitory!"

Ashley sighed and hugged Honora tightly. "See you later."

"I will, yeah?" Honorah smirked, but she hugged back just as tight.

\----

This was the big year. Ashley had wanted to try out for Quidditch ever since she had been small, but her father had suggested waiting a couple years, since it was so rare that 11 year olds made it on the team. Now, it had been two years, and she felt she was ready for the Hufflepuff team.

"Everyone on your brooms," the captain said, a boy named Achmed Kader. He had his broomstick in hand, and also the case for the golden snitch. "We only have one opening this time, and it's for the Seeker, since our last one graduated. Now, don't go crazy, but do your best to try to catch it. Okay? We're going to have beaters and chasers doing what they're supposed to do, so it'll be kind of chaotic. Okay, everyone, 1, 2, 3--"  
He let out a whistle, and the members of the team zoomed into the sky. Ashley was quick to follow, broom making for a skinny and somewhat frightening perch. Her heart beat in her chest as she looked down and saw the dizzying drop.

But no, she couldn't focus on that, even as her stomach tried to heave. She had to find the golden snitch.

A beater nearly ran into her, the bludger almost hitting her. "Watch out!" the beater had shouted, her broom skills showing far more finesse than Ashley had.

Ashley's hands were sweaty and cold, as she clung to her broom. "Sorry!" She moved forward, but not fast enough, she knew it wasn't fast enough-- there! There was the snitch!

A tiny glinting thing was by a chaser's head, and Ashley went for it, heart feeling like it was going to beat its way right out of her throat. She didn't want to lift one hand to try to grab it-- what if she fell off?

She didn't have to worry about it in the end. Instead, she crashed into the chaser and sent them both off their brooms.

Ashley screamed, plummeting towards the earth; it was only the quick thinking of Madame Hooch that saved her and the chaser.

As soon as she was gently placed on the ground, Ashley searched frantically for her broom. There was still time, she could still prove--

"I got it!" came the shout from a pale boy, hair practically completely shorn off.

Ashley's heart sank into her shoes. She spotted her broom, intact, lying on the ground, but there was no point.

As the boy was congratulated on making the team, she walked away, fighting tears.

For some reason, she didn't go back to the Hufflepuff common room. Instead, she found herself winding her way down the stairs to the dungeon. Maybe she hoped that someone there would understand; maybe she just wanted to get away from everything Hufflepuff after her inglorious failure.

She could see no one around, and she wanted to talk to Honora. But Honora was inside the Slytherin common room, or dormitory, and she had no way of getting in. Instead, she slumped against the wall, broom still in hand, and started to cry.

She stayed like that for several minutes, until a head poked out.

"It's a crying Hufflepuff," the head reported to those inside. He was some random kid she didn't know.

There was a response, and he replied, "I don't know why. You ask her."

And then, it was Honora, stepping out with a look of concern on her face. "Oh, it's my Hufflepuff," she said by way of explanation to the others, and added, "We need a moment."

Honora slipped down next to Ashley, as the door closed to the Slytherin common room. "What happened?"

That was when the sobs really started, and Ashley tried to get forth her story, but the sobs made it too unclear.

Honora considered the broomstick in her hands and the developing bruise on her head, and said, "You tried out for Quidditch, didn't you?"

"Mm-hm!" Ashley managed, hiccupping now that she was trying to control her crying.

Honora, instead of asking more questions, pulled her tightly closer. "You know you still matter if you didn't make the team, yeah?"

"But I tried so hard, a-a-and my dad was on the team, and I waited so long..." Ashley managed, burying her face into Honora's shoulder.

Honora sighed, saying, "That's sometimes the way things work out. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But you know, you can practice and practice and you can always try out next year."

"Mm-hm," Ashley said, between hiccups.

Honora seemed to consider something, and then, without warning, pressed her lips gently against Ashley's. 

It felt like soft fireworks, stirring something in Ashley's chest. She didn't want the kiss to end, but it did.

"Are you doing all right now?" Honora asked.

The hiccups were gone. And now, Ashley was dumbfounded. "You... kissed me."

"Been wanting to do that since I met you. Thought it might help, since you give me those bedroom eyes," Honora said, a hint of snark in her last sentence. 

Ashley leaned in, and kissed her back, still closed-mouthed. "I... I always wanted to do that too."

Honora grinned, and pulled her closer. "Well, then, we're both a pair of idiots for waiting so long."

Ashley laughed, and said, "Yeah, I suppose."

They sat there for a long time, taking in each other's body warmth and talking about everything. 

Quidditch was soon forgotten.


End file.
